


荧问（一个咕太久而中途夭折的车）

by Remiel_690



Category: 1. - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remiel_690/pseuds/Remiel_690
Summary: 没机会写完了拜拜么么哒（…
Kudos: 3





	荧问（一个咕太久而中途夭折的车）

顶风作案爽的一批

你妈的，荧祸，你今晚不许上床

荧祸便单膝着地，双手捧着那只脚，动作轻缓替他除去鞋袜。

呈现在他眼前的脚，白皙，纤瘦，淡青的血管在指腹下仅仅是一点凸起的触感，滑腻的触感向他总摩挲在手的玉珏，然后亦逐渐染上他的温度。

问奈何的脚踏在他肩上，足尖绷起，贴他胸膛寸寸下移，脚掌踩在他胸前。比之高热胸膛微凉的温度，令他不由微顿，却并未有所动作。问奈何发出低沉的笑声，脚下动作不停，足心几乎尽数贴上魔者胸膛。

原本的那点微凉逐渐被荧祸的体温驱赶，融合成同样的温暖。皇座承载的上位者便微眯起眸，睨着面前目露期许却又怯于出口的幼兽。

明明在外狠戾的像只凶兽，怎一到他面前就是这幅柔顺可怜的小狗模样？

沉吟之间却是下意识动作，足底踩着那根硬热物什反复蹭弄，荧祸的喘息越发粗重，却又咬紧牙关抑制在口中。

问奈何还没有允许。

于是他的下巴便被一只手抬起来，高高在上的皇者睨来一眼，似是沉溺却又完全清醒的的眼神，让荧祸如同寒冬腊月而被冷水浇身。

透骨的寒后就是烧起来的热。

他的眼神透露出汹涌到令人窒息的欲望，铺天盖地蔓延出来，问奈何见状却毫不在意，回以声轻飘飘的低哼，反而勾的荧祸越发心痒，随即就被一只脚踩在大腿上，恰到好处的制住了他所有能可反抗的动作。

另一只脚却是变本加厉。白皙的足踩着肿胀的性器，拇指肆无忌惮抵着精口磨蹭，饱胀的头冠被这番动作搞的尽是湿漉淫液。

荧祸喘息着，视线却未从问奈何的脸上移开。他看着那张毫无波澜的面孔，情欲却越发汹涌，硬挺的性器上传来兴奋的脉动，问奈何动作微微一顿，视线低垂一瞬，又饶有兴趣的看了眼他，手指抵在他唇上，还未发话，荧祸便张开了口。

他用唇舌以亲吻膜拜，虔诚过后就是极致的色情。

粉嫩的舌同白皙修长的手指交相映衬，问奈何缓缓呼出口气，却又弯起唇角，浅淡一抹笑弧，堪称奖赏。

于是荧祸便动作的更加细致，从淡粉的指尖，到柔软的指腹，带有薄茧的指节。问奈何的脚正踩着他勃发的欲望，只稍稍使力，就踩着那根硬热物什贴上魔者肌理分明的小腹，带动其在上蹭动不休。

荧祸的吐息都不受克制，口上的动作却仍旧细致，问奈何的力道逐渐加重，另一只脚也放过对他的控制，双足紧贴他胯间性器，足心的柔软和足跟略带惩戒的大力，带来前所未有的快感。

那双眼的清明，和眉心艳丽的红痕，比臆想中清晰无数倍。

紧绷的身躯缓和后，荧祸才注意到对方白皙的手指上多了一圈泛红齿痕，他眼神游移，方一张口便被问奈何打断了。

对方抬起腿，将被黏腻阳精沾满的脚踩在他肩上。荧祸甚至能够轻易感受到，有微凉液体顺脊背滑落的感觉。

“问奈何，吾…”

“事已至此，你还需要吾做的如何明白？”

那只脚挪动着，逐渐变成搭在他肩上，小腿的软肉蹭过魔者强健的肩头，停留不动，足尖还缀着的白浊精液缓慢滑下。

上位者还未露出一丝不耐，荧祸便已循着过往经历，替自己草拟了判决书。

“吾让你失望了吗？”


End file.
